


You’re on fire | Jamilton Reincarnation AU

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron burr is annoying, Afterlife, Alexander is more broke, Angst, Death, Fanfic, Fluff, Gunshot, Hamilton - Freeform, Heaven, Hurt/Comfort, If he didn’t have plot purpose I’d strangle him, Jamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Reincarnation AU, Street Fights, Thomas is broke, but yeah, do normal people use tags this way?, i don’t rlly care, i mean it’s not awful, i think this is a cool, im sorry, jamilton is endgame, theres fluff eventually, yeah i got bored again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was not a perfect man. When he was alive he did everything he thought was necessary to survive and maybe a little more. He’s been judged for his actions and reincarnation to face the consequences of his actions.This is a Jamilton reincarnation AU, I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, JAMILTON
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real Jamilton fanfic so don’t judge too harshly. If you catch any mistakes though feel free to comment on it! 
> 
> This is a reincarnated au, it’ll vaguely explain that at the beginning and go more in-depth later on :)
> 
> ⚠️TW: gunshot, violence, death(first person), beginning of panic attack.
> 
> Have a great day <3

Hamilton gasped as he felt the bullet pierced through his abdomen. Hot pain spread throughout his body starting at the bullet point and expanding. He felt like someone had put a hot iron ballon inside of him and was blowing it up. In a pure state of shock he collapsed and started breathing heavily, clutching the wound and gritting his teeth. He prayed that Eliza would not suffer long after his death. He thought of his mother, of Washington, of Philip, of Laurence… 

“I’ll see you on the other… side” he whispered through the hot-iron pain. 

The world went black.

______

The first thing after god-knows-how-long of semi-consciousness was John’s face. 

“I pulled a big favour for you here Alexander.” He said.

“John!” Alex shrieked.

John pursed his lips, “They’re giving you a 2nd chance to get to the afterlife. I’m doing something a little out of the rules and giving you your memories. Don’t screw this up, mkay.” 

Alexander furrowed his eyebrows, “What are you implying? Afterlife? Did I not do enough for our country?” 

Knowing there wasn’t anything he would do, John smiled sadly and brushed a stray hair away from Hamilton’s face.

“You're going to learn a lot of new things in this new life-“

“What do you mean by what?”

John continued, “You’re going to realize the burns you have. When you start learning and reflecting. You’re going to wish you hadn’t ignited the fire. You’re burning Alexander Hamilton.” 

“I mean I am hot so it makes sense I can’t- Wait where are you going Laurens?” 

John started fading away, “I can only hope those burns bring about a new you Alexander.”

Darkness.

_______

Alexander woke up with a gasp, his eyes wild and bewildered. There was some sort of dark stone and glass everywhere. He stumbled backwards a bit onto the dotted pathway. A loud  _ BEEP  _ noise shook him out of his thoughts. He turned to see a yellow box-like thing with wheels. The man sitting in the front looked horrible, underdressed and angry. 

“My apologies sir.” Hamilton muttered and moved to the smaller pathway where there appeared to be more people.

He regained his composure, deciding to gain more information on where he was before doing anything too rash.  _ Breath _ , he reminded himself. 

He looked at his hands and clothes. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his unknown article of clothing. Two 100$ bills and two 10$ bills. He smiled at the picture of himself on the bill. 

Someone knocked into the back of him, a ‘Oof’ sound escaped his lips before he turned around. 

“Watch where you walk.” The person said angrily.

“EXCUSE YOU SIR! That’s an inequitable statement because you bumped into me!” Hamilton said and crossed his arms.

The person whispered “watch who you’re messing with,  _ bastard _ .” and kept walking, but apparently he didn’t know what he had just gotten himself into.

Hamilton balled up his hands into fist and gritted his teeth. He caught up to the man.

“What is your problem.” He said it as more of a statement than a question.

“You. You’re a fucking bastard. Get out of the way bitch.” 

Dispute not quite knowing all of the words the man used, Hamilton felt just as angry as if he knew what they meant. He hated this feeling of change and unknowns.

He punched the arrogant man right across his face. 

“What the hell?” The man said, his eyes boiling with rage. 

Alexander regretted punching a man a foot taller and much more muscular than himself instantly. 

The man grabbed Alexander by this green shirt and shoved him up against the nearest brick wall. Alex’s head slammed into the brick harshly and he bit back a groan in pain. After that he collapsed to the ground. He knew he was defeated. The man he had bumped into wore a satisfied smirk on his face and started kicking at Alexander’s weak points. He got a good kick on his stomach and back before he curled up to protect himself.

Alexander yelped in pain as another kick came on his side. The guy actually smiled at this, not that Alex could actually see anything of him, his eyes squeezed tight, his body rigid and shaking. 

“Hey!” Someone called.

“The fuck you want?” The guy beating up Alex said. 

“Get the fuck away from him okay. Long story. My side of town King.” The stranger said.

‘King’ put his hands up and walked away. 

“Alright. Alright.” He said, “He’s all yours but you have to-.”

That was the last thing Alex heard before he passed out.

______

Alexander woke up to the scent of some sort of cheese. 

He looked around and pulled the navy blanket off of his fragile figure. The room wasn’t very big, barely fit the small mattress he was on. He sat up and winced, he had forgotten about the beating he had taken the previous day. He lifted his shirt to reveal large monstrous purple-black-green bruises that littered his upper body. He sighed,  _ this will be fun.. _ He stood up despite the nagging pain. He had to move before he thought about it too much. A few feet away from the door, Alexander hesitated, not knowing how he should introduce himself. He sighed and decided to force himself into thinking on his feet depending on the situation. He did take note of the window that proved he was on the first floor, an escape plan if worst comes to worst. 

He shakily opened the door and walked out into a small apartment maybe double the size of the bedroom. 

“Good morn’n.” A tall dark-skinned man said. A southern accent slipping through his words.

“Good morning.” Alexander said hesitantly. 

“I made some Mac and Cheese if you’re hungry. I’m Thomas by the way.” 

“ Alexander.” He said, the words slipped through his lips before he even thought about lying. Oh well, too late now.

‘Thomas’ put a plate on the grey countertops and pushed it in Alexander’s direction. A suggestion of where to eat.

Alexander smiled gratefully and sat at the counter. He looked at the strange food. Peas and bacon were mixed into the cheesy pasta. He eyed how Thomas ate the pasta and mimicked it. Not that it was much different than what he was used to, but better safe than sorry. 

“.... Do you want to talk about what happened?” Thomas started slowly.

“Nothing to talk about. That King guy pissed me off, so I may have punched him, it’s really just a blur. And then you saw how that ended up…”

Thomas nodded slowly, “Just wonder’n what made you punch one of the most powerful people in NewYork.” 

So that’s where he was. Hamilton smiles a little, NYC has come so far since he was last there. 

“He was being a fucking bastard.” Hamilton said, using the language he’d picked up. 

Thomas let out a hearty laugh at that. He kept laughing until tears were present in his brown eyes, “Phew, oh, Alexander you just made my day.” He laughed.

Alex suppressed the blush that creeped up on his face when Thomas laughed. Alexander didn’t know how much power his king guy had but he felt proud of himself for standing up to him nonetheless. For the first time in a while, Alex smiled genuinely. 

“Well, Alexander… I have pain meds if you need them. The bruising looks pretty nasty so some Advil might help.”

“Sure.” Alexander said, trying to act like he definitely knew what this Advil was and it was soooo normal he took it all the time. Instead, he sounded shaky and unsure.

Thomas raised an eyebrow but said nothing. 

“You can shower too while you’re here. After that I want to talk about something.”

Hamilton swallowed, “Okay.” 

Thomas eyed Hamilton oddly and paused before going into the washroom and turned on the shower after making sure it was relatively warm, then he handed Hamilton a glass of water and a pill.

“Sometimes water helps swallow the pill whole.” Thomas said just to make sure Alexander knew what to do.

Alexander took a deep breath and stepped into the washroom, he could adapt. He knew he could. 

______

After washing himself, he fiddled with the temperature handle and turned it off after some time. He downed the pill with the water, deciding that if this was how he died at least it wasn’t going to be a long drawn out one. 

He put on his clothes again after squeezing the water out of his wet hair into the tub-shower. He finally took a good look at himself in the mirror. He had brown hair and a little bit of facial hair. His face was swollen along with his stomach and back. He was a bit taller than he normally was. His skin was a little paler. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to keep it together.  _ You can do this Hamilton. You are witty, you are strong, you can do this. _ He thought. He banged his fist against the counter before plastering on a smile and walking out with a game plan.

“Hey Thomas! What did you want to talk about?” He said. 

Thomas bit his lip. 

“Well I don’t have anything left to lose anyway so what’s the point.” Thomas mumbled under his breath.

“Hm?” Hamilton perked up.

“Oh uh! So you’re ether going to think I’m insane or this is going to be great. Maybe both… I think this is a good place to start off from; is your last name Hamilton by any chance?”


	2. Self-Pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson talk about the reincarnation and then Alexander gets too overwhelmed and runs away. He meets Maria before he knows it her. Thomas reassures Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TW: negative thoughts(not explicit but implied), boarder-line panic attack.
> 
> Hey y’all! I’m going to update this again next week same time :)
> 
> (Yeah I gave up on correcting that weird paragraph thing Archive does when u transfer it from goggle docs) 
> 
> Thanks for reading 💖

“Is your last name Hamilton by any chance?” 

Alexander pondered his answer for a moment, “Yes, I am Alexander Hamilton.” 

Thomas let out a breath, “Do you believe in reincarnation?” 

“...yes.” 

“Okay so I know this sounds a little crazy and I don’t know if you have your memories or not but I’m Thomas Jefferson and I’ve been-.” Hamilton cut him off.

“OF COURSE YOU'RE THE ONE IM STUCK WITH!” Hamilton bellowed, “Uhh, it just HAD to be you Jefferson.” 

Thomas crosses his arms, “I don’t like you at all, but you’re the only one I’ve met that has memories of what happened. All the rest don’t know.” 

“What do you mean ‘all the rest.’ There are others?” Hamilton asked.

“Yeah, so far I’ve found Burr, Peggy, and Maria Reynolds and I think King George. None of them have memories of anything in their previous lives… assuming the names and personality alignment isn’t just by chance.” Thomas said to himself mostly. 

“I can’t believe this is fucking happening..” Hamilton said.

Thomas laughed dryly, “You get used to it.” 

Something was cold and dead in Thomas Jefferson’s eyes. Alexander swallowed hard. 

“W-what… How do I get more information on this time period.” Alex stuttered.

“I’ll take you to the library…. for 20$.” Thomas said. 

Alex groaned, “You have a home and a life. I just got here. It’s hardly fair if you demand money from me when I have no idea how much 20$ is worth today.” 

“20$ or no ride.” Thomas said, his hand out in front of him mockingly.

“Fine.” 

Alex reached into his pockets and felt his blood run cold when it was empty. “Fuck fuck fuck fuckkkk.” He muttered under his breath while desperately searching through his black jeans for another pocket he might’ve put it in. 

“So king took that from you? Or are you bluffing for a free ride? You would do that wouldn’t ya” Thomas said with a smirk.

“Not the time.” Hamilton muttered quietly. 

He felt like his whole life was collapsing around him. First his son was killed, than he was killed by Burr, Laurence left him, he was placed into a new and unforgiving world, was beaten up, and found out the only reliable person here who he could talk to is his enemy… and to top it off he lost the money which was his only chance of survival, he used the money as grounding before and now it was gone. As ridiculous as it sounds he was really afraid now that the money was gone.

He didn’t feel the tears rush down his cheeks until a muffled choked up noise escaped him. Thomas looked taken aback. 

“... Alex I’m-.” Thomas started softly.

“Don’t fucking.” He tried to catch his breathing, “Don’t.” His voice straining shaky. 

“I’m leaving, Jefferson…” Alexander said and walked out of the apartment in a rage. 

He didn’t know where he was going, out of the apartment and down the streets. He could briefly hear a “Hamilton wait!” From behind him which made him run faster. Tears streaming down his face as he whimpered. He thought about how pathetic he looked right now which only encouraged him to run faster. He spotted a coffee shop and decided to take a break there. 

A bell rang as he entered. He glanced around and sat down on the nearest couch. 

A beautiful brown haired girl came up to him, “I’m so sorry to bother you. Are you ordering anything?” She said.

“..not yet.” Hamilton said. He didn’t want to get kicked out for not getting anything but he couldn’t pay for it anyway. 

The girl bit her red lips eyeing the tear stains and Hamilton’s puffy eyes, “Are you feeling alright?” 

Hamilton sighed, “I will be fine with time.” 

“I’ll give you a coffee on the house, you look like you need one.” She said. 

Alex smiled gratefully, “Thank you for your kindness.” 

The girl turned away from Alexander, a bright red blush had crept up onto her face. 

Thomas burst into the coffee shop at that moment. He walked up to the girl Hamilton had been talking to and muttered something to her. She pointed to Hamilton and smiled sadly. He kissed her cheek and walked towards Alexander. 

Alexander sighed, “What do you want. Jefferson.”

“Well for starters no one addresses people by their last names anymore except for maybe teachers and bosses in formal situations. Two, you’re not going to make it because you don’t have any money so you’re going to want my help.” 

Hamilton hated the idea of getting help, it was even worse that it was coming from Jefferson. 

“I don’t need your help.” Alex said sharply. 

“You want to survive right?” Thomas asked.

Alexander looked down at his calloused hands. 

“Hey look at me Alexander.” Thomas said slowly.

Alexander felt a blush creep up onto his face when Thomas placed a hand under his chin gently, softly encouraging him to face him but not demanding it. 

“It gets better. I promise. I know my word doesn’t mean much to you. However you do come to appreciate the little things, and it does pass eventually. It stops being so awful and cruel. Flowers don’t grow without rain and goodness doesn’t come without immense pain. You just have to wait for the happiness to grow.” Thomas laughed a little, “You’re lucky you have me, when I got here I was completely alone in Virginia. Had to build a life for myself from rock bottom.” 

Alexander felt a little guilty for pushing away Thomas after that. He doesn't know how long Thomas has been in this life but he was probably so relieved when Alexander said he had his memories.  _ Of course I just HAD to push him away at that moment.” Alexander sighed.  _

“Okay.” Alexander said with a nod. Thomas figures that was his version of a ‘ _ thank you’.  _

“Now come on asshole, let's get something to eat.” 

Alexander knitted his brows at the term “asshole” 

Thomas rolled his eyes, “Oh boy do I have a lot to teach you Alex.” 


	3. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas takes Alexander to the library to get updated on what the world is like currently. Alex is a little salty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TW: swearing, implied negative thoughts? 
> 
> If anyone feels in anyway triggered or set off by something, please please tell me, I’ll leave a TW for it. I don’t want anyone to be upset by something unexpected. Have a great day lovelies 💙

Alexander’s mind was overflowing with questions now that he’d calmed down enough to think. All the questions he wanted to ask Thomas about how long he’s been here and what this futuristic world is like. He had too much pride to ask Thomas to teach him about the more common language and means of transportation in this century, although that was something he was going to need to know sooner or later. 

Maria quietly placed a coffee down in front of both of them and left in a hurry.

“You look like you’re about to explode, Alexander. What’s on your mind?” Thomas asked, a hint of disgust forced into his voice. 

“Are you and Maria close?” Alex blurted, a little shocked by his own question.

“In this life she’s my sister’s closest friend so yes, she’s like my cousin.” Thomas said with a sigh.

“Did you talk to Laur- John too after you… you know..” Alexander said, unable to quite say ‘after you died’. 

Thomas blinked, he didn’t pick up on whatever Alexander was trying to get across, “What are you talking about?”

Hamilton gave him a puzzled look, “Well after Burr.. You know....” He make a bullet noise with finger guns, “I woke up in this strange black void and John spoke to me.” 

Thomas sat back on the couch and took a long sip of his coffee before asking, “What’d he say?” 

“Something about a 2nd chance to get into the afterlife, said he pulled some strings to make sure I had my memories. He said- he said something about fire? I didn’t quite get the metaphor at the time. What did you see if anything at all. Not like I expect anyone to care abou-.” 

“I didn’t see anything.” Thomas said with a frown, his voice was a pitch too high. Alex knew he was lying but didn’t push it. Instead, he hummed and nodded.

“... Do you think this is our karma for our previous life?” Jefferson said slowly.

“Yeah. I think it is.” Alexander said and took a long sip of the coffee Maria had given him. 

A cloud of guilt washed over their conversation at that. Hamilton thought of Eliza instantly and how he had cheated on his pregnant wife. That’s probably one of the reason’s he’s here. He thought of the embarrassment from her side of the story. He was a terrible husband. He shouldn’t have written about the affair, he realized. He tore his family apart. Philip has died because of him too. It was his fault. Tears picked his eyes as he thought of Philip in that moment. He knew he would never find Philip or Eliza reincarnated, they were too kind. He bit his lip,   
_  
what an awful person I was.   
_  
But another reminded him,   
_  
I did what I thought was right for survival at the time. Looking back will only cause me more pain…. Maybe I deserve it though.   
_  
The weight of that was heavy on his mind. 

Alexander had taken a glance in Jefferson’s direction to see his disassociated eyes. He was completely unreadable, except for the way his shoulders slumped which gave Alex the impression of shame. He wondered what the other man was thinking about. His wife? Slavery? Perhaps Monachello or another place he left behind. 

Guilt rose over the two of them like waves crashing into shore. It was relentless and they both wanted it to stop but it was out of their control. The heavy silence between Hamilton and Jefferson was difficult to break especially when they were too washed up in their own thoughts to think of another topic. The only noises heard were the sipping of coffee and the conversations of others within the shop. Not that Hamilton could hear anything but Eliza and Philip in his head anyway.

When Hamilton finally did speak after an unknown amount of time it was barely audible, “We should go.” 

They both walked out of the coffee shop more nervous than before, they didn’t know how they would be punished for their wrongdoings but they knew it wouldn’t be simple nor kind. 

“You can stay the night at my place Alexander. You don’t have a house right now and King took your money. I don’t want to lose my chance at getting into the afterlife just because I didn’t offer you a place to stay.” Thomas said coldly.

“No way! I-I’ll be…” Alexander thought about it for a moment, “Actually yes, that’d be appreciated, Thomas.” 

Something about the way his name rolled off of Alexander’s tongue sounded strange to Thomas. Thomas held his breath for a moment and looked at Alex before turning back to the sidewalk and guiding him home. 

Thomas slid off his sneakers and took a deep breath, looking around his disastrous and unorganized apartment, “Home sweet home.” 

Alexander mumbled a few curse words under his breath at the pain that was now catching up to him after running. He figured the Advil from earlier was starting to wear off. 

“Hey Thomas, do you have any of the… Advil was it? The pill I swallowed earlier.” He asked.

Thomas nodded and grabbed two from his kitchen, Alex downed them without a second's thought.

Jefferson sat down on his small couch and turned on the TV. Alexander’s mind was blown by the images on the screen. 

“W-What? What i-is?” His jaw dropped, and He tried to form a sentence but couldn’t quite get there.

Thomas laughed, “Oh wait until I show you Netflix.” 

____

And that’s how they spent their day, Thomas used his free trial of Netflix to binge watch “ _ Suites”,  _ figuring that since Alex used to be a lawyer, he’d be interested in a tv drama version of it even if it wasn’t the most accurate.

Of course he forgot who he was talking about.

“THAT IS ILLEGAL” was screamed many times throughout the first few episodes until Alexander got used to the difference of what was Tv acceptable and acceptable in society.

Thomas threw some popcorn in the microwave and gave some to him. They sat there together until nearly 11:30 at night, laughing and arguing about different parts of the show. Thomas informed Alex of a few of the new laws that were mentioned in the show. They were almost finished the first season, so Thomas made Alex swear he wouldn’t watch ahead on his own time. Alex promised, he figured he wouldn’t know how to work the tv anyway so it really wasn’t an issue.

Alexander yawned. 

“Getting tired there darling.” Thomas asked playfully.

“Pffff, I’m never tired.” Alex said, his droopy eyes and slurred words betrayed him. 

There was a slight pause before Thomas paused the tv and then turned it off, “I don’t fancy carrying you to bed, and I’m tired. So I’m going to sleep now and I suggest you do the same. Goodnight Alexander.”

Thomas got up and headed towards his small bedroom. He heard a small(and oddly affectionate), “...Goodnight.” From Alexander before he shut his door.

Thomas remembered when he first came into this world as a reincarnation. It was a small town. Word got around to him quickly. People would stare and make fun of ‘how weird he would talk and act at all time, like he was out of a black and white film’. Hamilton did a much better adjustment than him although he bet when Alex started writing it was going to sound like it  _ was  _ from the 1700’s. Besides that though he’s picked up the less formal way of speaking way quicker. He sighed, he was a little envious of Hamilton even if he would never admit that. 

______

Thomas awoke to the sound of a smoke alarm. He sat up straight and bolted towards the kitchen. What he saw made his panic rise more.

“Thomas!” Said a too-cheery Alexander, “I may have set your kitchen on fire.”

Thomas’s jaw dropped, unable to come up with any words for the monstrosity that had become of his kitchen. Pots and pans were scattered across the counter, all covered in pancake mix. Water over the stove was boiling next to a pan with some of the lumpy batter that was on fire. It. Was. Chaos.

Alexander let out a laugh before he deadpanned and tapped the wooden spoon on the counter, “How the fuck do I fix this?”

Thomas was finally out of shock and he set into motion. He covered the burning ban with the lid for the boiling water. That was the first thing that needed to be done so the whole building wouldn’t be woken up. He grabbed a kitchen towel and aggressively waved it by the fire alarm. The fire slowly burnt out in the pan while Thomas re-arranged everything else to be washed later. After finishing he turned after to a very guilty looking Alexander and whispered, “What the actual fuck.”

“I-I wanted to make breakfast for us?” He said, it was more of a question than a statement though.

Thomas breathed deeply and gathered his bearing. He understood how Alex was feeling  _ when did he become Alex? You know what nevermind _ . He thought.

“I understand that this is all new to you…” Thomas said verrrrrrryyyy slowly, as if he was speaking to a child, “But that doesn’t mean it’s a good idea to try everything new alone. If you had just  _ asked _ me to help you, this never would’ve happened.”

Alex was a little surprised by Thomas’s calm tone, it scared him. He wished Thomas would just yell at him and then leave and it would all be over. He felt embarrassed that he knew little to nothing about this new time. 

“Why don’t we start a new batch together?” Thomas offered with a sigh.

Hamilton nodded eagerly.

Thomas paused and stared at Alexander before he walked past Alexander.  _ Weird,  _ Alex thought. Alex was starting to get nervous under Jefferson’s stare, and convinced himself that that was the reason his face was red. He swallowed hard and pursed his lips.

“H-hey um-“

“You got a little of… whatever you were making on your left cheek.” Thomas said softly and turned away.

Alexander stood frozen before he gained his senses back and wiped his cheek furiously. 

Thomas came back with some flour, eggs, milk, sugar, and other ingredients Alexander couldn’t recognize from their outer container. 

Suddenly, Thomas turned from the small counter and looked at Alexander. His mouth was slightly open. 

“Here…” He whispered. 

Thomas grabbed cloth with his right hand and brought his left hand up to Alex’s right cheek. His long and rough fingers made Alexander’s skin feel like electricity was going through it, his mouth opened slightly in surprise. Thomas used his left hand to guild Alexander’s head up towards him. Alex was frozen in place, completely under the other man’s control. He could feel his heart beating in his ears. Thomas brushed the cloth along Hamilton’s face and then the contact was  gone as quickly as it came. 

_ ‘Right dumbass, he just wanted to wipe the mess off your face, stupid. Of course that’s all that was… Wait that makes it sound like I wanted something else to happen.. the fuck are you implying, Alex get your head straight.’  _ Alex’s thoughts trailed off for a moment, a blush creeped up onto his face,  _ NO NOPE ABSOLUTELY NOT! I REFUSE TO EVER WANT SUCH A THING.  _

Thomas seemed to notice his distress, “... Are you okay.. or..” 

“Yep. I’m chill.” 

“Chill?” Thomas raised his eyebrows.

Alex feared he’d been caught in a lie, “Y-yep I’m good. Cool. Fresh and funk. Totally fine. I’m wholeheartedly feeling defensiv- definitely good.” He said in a rush. 

“Okay...” Thomas leaned over and put a hand on Alex’s shoulder, “Don’t be afraid to talk to me though okay? I understand what you’re going through right now.” 

“Yepyepyepyepyepyep okaythanks.” He said, more focused on the gentle hand that was slowly sliding down his upper arm. 

Thomas smiled and removed his hand, “Alright now let’s make some pancakes!” 

They both smiled at each other before getting to work.

_______

Alexander bit into the pancake and practically moaned, “Thomas this is so good!” 

Thomas grinned from ear to ear, “Food always tastes better when you make it. Glad we did it together instead of you burning the entire apartment building down.” 

“Hey!” Alexander said, but there was a playful tone behind it, “At least I was trying something different. You’ve eaten the same thing for years... Macaroni and cheese bastard.”

Thomas gasped dramatically, “Are you insulting my mac and cheese Alexander Hamilton. I’ll have you know that it has many health benefits AND I don’t  _ ALWAYS _ eat Mac&Cheese.” 

“Sure you don’t.” Came the muffled reply.

“I’m eating pancakes right now!” 

“... How do I know you aren’t going to spit those out and then get Mac and cheese after. I’ve literally never seen you ingest anything good that wasn’t Mac and Cheese.” 

Thomas smiled and stood up, he pointed at Alexander, “HA! You implied Mac and Cheese is good!” 

“I-I did not!”

“Did too!”

“You just hear what you want to hear Mr Macaroni fucker!” 

They continued their light bickering for hours until Thomas decided they should go to the library together so Hamilton wouldn’t get lost.

Alex thought it was kind of strange how he’s become a lot softer around Thomas. Their relationship had progressed a lot since he had gotten here. Alex decided it was just because he didn’t have a place to stay and needed to not hate the person who was paying for his food and housing. Yeah he relied on Thomas so of course he couldn’t  _ openly  _ hate him. A wave of guilt washed over him and he lowered his head in shame. His face turned red. Thomas seemed to notice, Alex felt his eyes as they watched the back of his head. 

“Here we are!” Thomas said in a singsong voice. He opened the door dramatically for Alex before saying, “Aprés vous Alexander.” 

Alexander scoffed and walked in the library. It was beautiful and quite large, thousands upon thousands of books lined the 2 story library. Alexander gasped at the sheer amount of books he could read within the place. A small area in the middle and corners of the room had chairs and tables, along with a few computers. 

“Thomas this is extraordinary!” He practically squealed.

Thomas smiled softly, “I knew you’d like it.” 

Alex felt Thomas’s hand grab his wrist and lightly tug him towards the non-fiction section. 

“Come on, you need to get updated on current events before anything else.” Thomas whispered. 

Alexander hummed in agreement and allowed Thomas to tug him along. He thought about pulling his hand out of the other man’s grasp but something in his head stopped him. He was a little surprised by his reluctance to let go. Something about his hesitation made his blood turn hot and his breathing hitch, he yanked his hand out of Jefferson’s and gave a venomous, “Don’t touch me asshole.” 

Thomas’s face became guarded again and he muttered back an equally harsh, “Whatever dipshit.” 

They continued walking in silence. 

Jefferson had led Hamilton down to the non-fiction section and grabbed a few history and current events books. He had thrown the books at Hamilton before Alexander even had enough time to think about what he was trying to catch. 

“This should be a good start.” Thomas said coldly and turned away before he walked out of the library. 

Alex knew anything he said was just going to make him more aggravated, so he watched Thomas walk out in silence. Then, he hugged the books closer to his chest with a sigh, then he sat down and started reading. 

Alexander thought about how different Thomas was. It was like he was a competent different person if he was being honest. The arrogant, self-absorbed, asshole, was now more empathic, caring, and oddly self-sacrificing. Alex felt guilty that he had treated him with distaste even when Thomas tried to comfort him. Ultimately he decided it was best for him to ignore contemplating who Jefferson was when he himself didn’t know who he was. Without congress or a job at all, he felt like a burden and a waste of space in this world. He opened the first book on word issues with a new found fire. His brain was ignited with a new flame when he thought, ‘ _ If I don’t have a purpose in this world, I have to make one.’  _

And so he started out on his journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that I had to look up how to make pancakes? 
> 
> Anyone else having trouble with the goggle docs to archive formatting? It’s really bugging me tbh.
> 
> Sorry for my cringe writing lol.
> 
> Have a lovely day guys, gals, and y’all beautiful nonbinary people


End file.
